A Cherry Red Blanket
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Karkat tries his best to be quiet when he walks in on a sleeping, shivering Terezi. (Prompt. Karezi. Cute. Oneshot. Short. Fluffy, though rated T for Karkat's foul language lol.)


**AN: I needed more ideas for fanfics (Even though I have five million not finished LMAO) and decided to use a prompt generator on Tumblr, a few days ago. I kept generating until I found two things I liked, this prompt being the second one I found. Just finished this fic a few hours ago.)**

**Fandom: Homestuck (Duh)**

**Prompt:** **Person B trying their best to be quiet while Person A is taking a nap. (wrote it as Terezi and Karkat in the generator sooooo yeah)**

**Ship: Karezi (KarkatxTerezi)**

**Enjoy. :P**

**(As you can see, I've never actually done a prompt structure in an AN, but Imma try to do that more.)**

* * *

"God, _I'm so fucking tired_\- why can't these idiots not rely on me for once?"

Karkat was two things, as he said that- tired and _cold_. It was around two in the morning, and he and Kanaya had been working on a final draft for a plan to win the game. John had been able to go back and fix the timeline, and with that, in the new timeline, Kanaya actually spent time with her fellow lowblood.

While he was relieved that he had another actually intelligent and useful being to help him out, and thus the many things that came with leadership was cut in half for the mutant, the male still had plenty of duties still left for him and only him to compete. Maryam being a daywalker could only do so much...

Despite being nocturnal, Vantas had blood of a human, which made him have more human like sleeping patterns at the same time as naturally being a troll of night. The stress and work that he faced also took out sleeping during the hours of the ante meridiem.

Due to this, the man was up and ready for a slumber (Or as Dave usually tells him, catching the z's) for the time being. The troll had a blanket around him only for him to look at, as the effulgence of the cloth the same color as his blood prevented him from falling asleep before he got to his section.

Besides the blanket, the only thing that kept him awake was the fact that some of the paperwork he was doing, that had parts of the final approved plan to make the current timeline fully succeed, suddenly went missing.

A _perfect _cherry to put on top of all the bullshit already thrown at him.

Along the way of passing by one hallway, the prospit dreamer noticed that one door was opened wide, and the air that came out of the room the entryway was a tad breezy.

For his blood, it was pretty uncomfortable, so he guessed it was either a highblood troll or a retarded human.

"Guess I have to find what fuckface is leaving a room colder than my ducking balls, he said before he sighed in vexation.

Karkat walked in the room and immediately facepalmed. Of course it was Terezi that was in the room, and _of course _she had chalk all around her, a few of the red ones noticeably either skinny, in multiple pieces on the floor, or had their red marks all over her mouth. One black chalk was in her left hand.

Vantas looked at the girl's upper body laid down on a table filled with some random shit, and her lower half on a chair- _his _chair! She must've went and "borrowed" it again, because as usual, instead of doing the normal of good way, she decided to it the most infuriating way: do it to get Karkat mad for the millionth time."

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, the mutant walked over to the teal blooded girl and almost asked the other teen why she left the room so cold, when he noticed her she was asleep, and that she gave out a long shiver all over her blue tinted body.

"But teal bloods don't do that freaking bad in cold as shit weather," Karkat said to himself in a hushed tone so as to not wake up his former matesprit, "so why the hell is she fucking shivering like she's near a cold dick icicle?"

Two seconds after the red blooded troll said that, Pyrope began to move and make a groan, which had the cancer flinch. He didn't mean to wake her up, but when he saw Terezi lean her body more to the right and behold paper that her head and shoulders were covering earlier, the short horned troll felt his blood boil.

The papers were the stolen pieces to the final plan. There were pieces of chalk sticking out between the ends of the dozen or so paper...All that hard work Kanaya and him did, just for Pyrope to act like an immature grub and mess around with it like she was autistic?

"Terezi….!"

The mutant went and, with great anger, grabbed the papers though he made sure that his force in obtaining the plan sheets didn't make the mind player's head and arms fall off the table with a harsh force. "I might actually fucking have to fucking kill you, Pyrope, goddammit."

Karkat frowned at the chalk stains on the paper, which was in a brochure like format, and opened it up; to his surprise, his expression did not increase in choler, but changed into a surprised and flushed one.

The chalk marks must've been mistakes from when the blind teenager fell asleep, because not only were the unfinished parts of the outline done in chalk (And mind you, neatly and nicely at that), but there were other papers with Karkat's first revisions of plans that Terezi had remade into "final drafts."

The usually cranky troll had no desire to get rid of the smile that lurked unto his gray face- he immediately went and whispered, "You did all of this for me? And you were shivering, too…Even if you were pretty fucking weird with using chalk, you dumbass."

Vantas took off his blanket and put it over the girl. He went to the thermometer that was in front of the two trolls, and turned the degrees from the ridiculous twenty degrees it was stationed to and switched it up to sixty five degrees.

When he turned back to Terezi, he took off his blanket and put it around the lawyer wannabe.

"Of course you didn't remember to get a blanket, you fuckface…"

The mutant gave the other teen a quick kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room in embarrassment, having no idea that the "sleeping beauty" was pretending to be under a slumber, nor did he see the large grin on her face…

At least, until she decided to tease him about the secretive, affectionate thing he just did.

"With a _deliciously red _blanket such as this, Karkles, there's no way you could be secretive about this," the blind female shouted out at the boy, though she didn't move from her position.

The blind seer chuckled loudly as she heard an even louder voice yell profanities at her, and almost fell off her chair laughing when she heard the hothead owner of the expletives' voice and footsteps return to the room she was in.

'_Yep- _so _not secretive, Karkles,' _Terezi thought to herself as she turned to the door behind her, where Karkat quickly walked back in, his gray face as red as a tomato.

_'Of course he'd forget to close the door while trying and failing to be quiet.'_

* * *

**...**

**Yeah, I kinda went off the part of the person being asleep, I know, but come on- it's most likely that Terezi would be awake and pretending to be sleeping just to rub it in Karkat's face later.**

**...**

**I still ship Karezi. :(**

**(CIAO!)**


End file.
